The Reynolds Pamphlet
by PeridotsandRubies
Summary: A short Hamilton fic about what happened when Philip Hamilton found out about the Reynolds Pamphlet. Little bit of Philidosia, mostly Angie/Philip bonding. Please review! It helps!
1. The Reynolds Pamphlet

I arrived home early one day. I walked into the house, greeted Angie, messed with Alex and James, when I heard it. Someone was crying. I wondered it be John, so I went to check with him, and on the way I heard the sounds emerging from my mother and father's bedroom. I slowly opened the door and saw my mother bawling, and Aunt Angelica looking ready to kill.

"What happened?!" No response. "Ma?"

She sniffed and thrusted me a pamphlet. It was titled "Reynolds Scandal Revealed". But, what did that have anything to do with-

"Philip,"

"Yeah, Aunt Angelica?"

"Did anything happen at school today?"

"Yes, I guess. I got bullied by some jerks. They were talking trash about Pops. Why?"

My mother looked up with red eyes. "They picked on you?"

"Well, I- yeah."

"Read the paper, Philip." Okay. I turned the first page and read the leading sentence. 'Hamilton engaged in month-long scandal. Alexander confesses all." The paper went on and on- bottom line, Dad cheated on _my mom_ while we were on vacation. And he had just made it public. I guess I was in shock or something, because I began to stumble backwards, eyes wide, mouth open.

"N-no…" I turned around sharply and ran to his office. I needed to talk to him. I barged into the room without knocking and I stared. His eyes were full of guilt, and they should be!

"Philip?" I thrust the paper onto his desk angrily and spat out one word. "Why?!" He sat there wordless for a minute or so.

"That's what I thought." I turned on my heel and slowly began to leave.

"Philip, wait!" I stopped, hesitated, but kept walking. I softly closed the door behind me and ran to my room. I raced past Angie, who stood up and followed me. I threw myself onto my bed and just sat- fuming. I let out a shout- a sound of pure rage, and threw my books across the room. They landed with a satisfying crash and my door opened.

"Philip? What's going on?" _Angie_. I wanted so badly to tell her, but at that moment, my anger dissolved into sadness, and ashamedly, I began to cry.

"Oh my… Philip?" She sat down beside me, and hugged me. I sniffed, pulled myself together- cursing myself for not staying strong in front of Angie, and muttered one word.

"Dad."

"What about Dad?" I pulled the crumpled pamphlet out of my pocket and handed it to her. I watched her eyes widen as she read it. She was muttering under her breath as her brown eyes scanned the paper.

"No… Is this some kind of… of sick joke?!"

She was in shock. So was I. "Let's go ask him."

I tread carefully down the hall again, stopping Angie at Mom's room. She pushed the door open and rushed in, tears freely flowing. She hugged Mom, and Aunt Angelica hugged her. They were all bawling. Me? I was standing in the doorway, fists balling up. Dad caused this. I once again raced out of the room, beelining for Dad's office. I- I was gonna do something about this.


	2. Attack!

**AN, This chapter gets... a little intense (?). Bear with me, it switches POV's quite a bit. And, yes, Theodosia comes into this one.**

 _CHAPTER TWO: TRP- ANGIE POV_

I heard Philip race out of the room, but I stayed with Mom. She was still crying. I would be too. I heard a door slam open, and I strained to hear what I could of the conversation that followed.

"... pain... caused… ?!"

"...Not and idiot… harder than you think…"

"... weren't we enough?!" Silence. Dead silence. And I was scared. After a few moments, Dad's voice broke through the silence.

"Then why don't you…I doubt…." it was coldly spoken, harsh.

"Fine." Philip huffed past our door into his room and slammed the door. Mom only cried harder. I stood up and went to check on my brother. I tentatively knocked on his door before opening it. Phillip's face was red, tear stained. He was shoving stuff into a satchel and putting his jacket on all at once.

"Philip?"

"Calm down, Angie. I'll be back. But I gotta get away. Before I do something I regret. I'm sorry." I attempted to persuade him to stay, but his mind was made up.

"But where will you even go? THIS is your home!"

"I know, Ange. I just need to think." I know my brother, he's stubborn. But I believed him- he'd be back. So I let him go. Something I'd soon regret.

 _PHILIP POV_

I couldn't believe my father! He was so…. gah! I think I was angrier than I ever had been. I didn't even know where I was going, just somewhere else. I'd be back, though. I had to, for Mom, Angie, John, James, AJ, Elizabeth… all, of them. I missed them already. Where was I gonna go? This was stupid. All of a sudden, I heard voices behind me.

"Who're you?" I turned around and glared at them, trying to keep a brave face, but there were four of them, all larger than me.

"Oh, it's little Hamilton. How's your daddy doing, huh?" I wanted so badly to sock him, but I remembered my mother's hatred of violence.

"Leave me alone." Last thing I remember was a jolting, searing pain, just below my ribs before my world went dark.

 _THEODOSIA POV_

I was walking with my 'guard' late at night. I remember fuming at the fact my father insisted I had him with me at all times. Freedom much? I had just sat on a nearby bench when I heard it. The scream. Not only was it incredibly alarming, but it sounded remarkably like-

"Philip?" I followed the sound and saw it. Someone was lying on the ground, moaning, clutching his stomach. There was a deep red liquid seeping out from his shirt to the grass around him. Blood. With a shaky hand, I turned the body over, praying it wasn't him. _Please, God, anyone but Philip._ But it was. I screamed for my guard and he came rushing over, eyes wide. I told him to bring Philip to our home, where I got a doctor on site immediately. I sent someone out for his parents, and prayed.

 _Please let him be okay._


	3. Aaron Burr, sir

PHILIP POV

I woke up and squinted as the room around me came into cleaner view.

"Angie? Mom?"

"Shh, Philip. Rest." Whose voice was that? I knew it. I couldn't remember. I couldn't think. There was an extreme pain in my stomach. My eyes darted around wildly until they rested upon Theodosia. I was in her house? Or was she in mine?

"... Theo?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" Silence. It was strange. It never used to be quiet when we were together. The world was colorful then turned black, back and forth. I was pushing myself to focus on her, but, gosh, it hurt so much. I heard her voice and it pulled me out of the water I was drowning under.

"I found you alone…. Stabbed… father…" was she whispering?

 _Slow down… I can't… hear…._ And my world went dark again.

I opened my eyes. Someone was shaking my hand. My vision was blurry.

"Theo?"

"Mr. Hamilton." Then it cleared. It was not Theo, it was Aaron Burr.

"Mr. Burr, Sir. I am sorry to intrude into you home, sir. It seems that I am stuck here, sir."

"Just like your father…" He muttered.

"I'm nothing like him."

"A little angry, are we?"

"I just didn't see why he had to go and do that."

"So you went and got yourself stabbed?"

I was instantly on the defensive. "Well, I-" Theo came rushing in before I said too much, thank God. I may have killed myself right then and there. Mr. Burr exited the room and Theo told my family was here to see me.

 _Oh no. Please not my father. Pops will just brag about him being right. Like he always does. I'm only 15. I would've died if I fought them._

 _Then again, am I dying?_

To my enormous relief, only Angie and Mom entered. My father must've still been home- nonstop as usual. This time, though, I didn't care whether he took a break or not.


	4. Father

ANGIE POV

A knock at our door roused me from my sleep. Not that it was particularly a heavy one, I was thinking about Dad. And Mom. And Philip. I got up, slipped some clothes on, and opened the door. I don't really know who I expected to be there, Philip perhaps. But it was another man.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Hamilton's home?"

"Why, yes. Why have you come?"

"It's Philip. He was stabbed just a few hours ago. Miss Theodosia Burr found him alone on the street and he is currently being treated at her home. She would like the family to come as soon as possible." I wasn't sure if he was being truthful, but I wasn't about to risk it. I stumbled backwards, mumbled a thanks, and raced down the hall to my mother's room. She woke as I yanked open the door.

"Mom, we have to go. Now. Philip was attacked. He got stabbed. I'm going to get Father."

"What?!" She got up immediately and began to get dressed. I ran down the long hall to my Father's office, then thought again. I scribbled out a note and left it on his door. I wasn't sure Philip wanted to see him.

My mom met up with me in the entryway and be said a rushed goodbye to Aunt Angelica, who was staying home with my younger siblings. When we arrived at Mr. Burr's house, we followed the servant dumbly down the hallway. Theodosia was walking out of a room, her eyes wide.

"Mrs. Hamilton! Angie! He's in there, quickly, I'm so glad you made it!" She seemed relieved that we were there. We carefully walked into the room where Philip lay. I was shocked. He looked so… vulnerable. He was lying there, pale, bruised, breath frail. He had his left arm draped over his chest, right around his right rib.

"Philip." I whispered. "We're here."

His eyes fluttered open and he gasped, "Theo?!"

"No, Philip. It's Angie and Mom. We're right here."

He visibly relaxed, and melted. "Angie. Help, please. It hurts."

"Let me see." He pulled his arm away, and I lifted his shirt. His chest was covered in bandages, soaked with blood. I peeled them away gently and couldn't restrain the gasp I let out. Right below his right rib cage, a deep, long gash was scoured. It was bloody and raw. He had scrapes and bruises all over him as well. I think that's when it hit me. He might die.

"Oh, Philip!" Mother breathed. I heard the anxiety dancing throughout her tone. "What happened, Philip?"

I saw his eyes darken. He was ashamed. "Father and I were arguing. He told me that if I was displeased with this life, I could leave. I told him I would. He said he doubted I could make it even one night alone. He was right. Where is he? He's not with you, is he?!"

He was clearly panicking. He didn't want to see Father. Even if he died right now. He was ashamed and he was angry. And as much as I wanted to respect his wishes, I had to get my father. He needed to see Philip. Cause he may never get the chance again. I let Mother take my place by his side and quietly slipped out of the room.

I ran home and knocked on Father's office door.

"Father you have to come with me. Now."

"Angelica, I have _work._ "

"That didn't matter when we were on vacation, did it?" A pause.

"Please come. Philip's in trouble."

His chair scraped the floor loudly and the door opened. "Where is he?"

I opened Philip's door and glanced in. Mother had left to take the rest of my siblings, and Philip was sleeping. He looked very… peaceful. His wound was exposed, however, and the sight of it sent Father into some sort of shock state. He sat down by the bed and whispered his name.

Philip's eyes snapped open and he jolted upwards, only to crumple back down with a pained groan.


	5. Healing

**Little bit of a song reference in this one, and a Washington shout out. The ending is slightly fast, sorry to cover you guys in cheese. Please review! I want to make another Hamilfic, and I'm open to suggestions!**

PHILIP POV

My eyes flicked open and, forgetting where I was and what had happened, I instinctively shot upwards. Mistake. I folded back down into the bed, groaning. I opened my eyes and noticed a man sitting by me. Aaron?

"Mr. Burr?"

"Philip." I knew that voice. My eyesight cleared out, and he was right there. I saw Angie in the corner and shot her a glare.

"Angie!"

"Sorry, Pip. Have fun!" She then left with Theo leaving me fuming with Father.

"Philip, what happened?"

"Nothing. Why do you care?" His gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, son."

"Don't call me son." His brown eyes went wide, he looked as if he was remembering something. I turned over in the bed, facing away from him.

"Philip. I never meant to hurt you, okay? I'm sorry, please, just talk to me.

I spoke, but didn't turn around. "I was wrong. I can't make it alone. You were right, okay? Is that what you wanted?"

"No. I should have never told you to leave. Come back, Philip. We miss you." Truth be told, I missed them too. But I couldn't. Stupid pride.

"Maybe. I think I may stay here for another day or so."

"At Aaron Burr's home?! I think not! He-"

"He's a nice guy, Dad. I'm not you, he doesn't hate me. I'm my own man, like you, but bolder."

"Alright, son. But come back when you're done."

"I will." Seconds later, Mom rushed in. She stopped at the sight of Father, but kept walking, eyes only on me.

"Philip, the doctor says you're recovering nicely! You'll be fine in a few days. There will be scarring, however."

"As long as I'm gonna live, I'm fine with that."

Things were going to get better. I knew that. Like my injury, it would take time, but I was sure of it. The Hamiltons would heal.


End file.
